Quand les écrits
by Rosedeschamps
Summary: "Malfoy, ou peut-être devrais-je dire Draco, je ne sais pas. Je dois une explication, alors la voici. [...] En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles, je ne te demande rien, prends ton temps, tu ne me dois rien." Le T n'est pas pour une touche citronné mais pour des sujets pas très joyeux mentionnés.


Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Evidemment l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JKR, seule l'histoire m'appartient. Ceci est un slash. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Ps : un grand MERCI à ma Bêta Voidonce qui a été d'une patience d'ange avec moi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Londres, le 28 février 2004

Malfoy, ou peut-être devrais-je dire Draco, je ne sais pas.

Je te dois une explication, alors la voici. Prends le temps de lire cette lettre si tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, si tu es toujours aussi curieux et fouineur. Désolé, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté, l'occasion était trop belle.

D'abord je dois te dire que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi, tu étais toujours dans mon esprit, tu sais ? Non, tu ne le sais pas, mais je te le dis : tu hantais mes songes et illuminais mes rêves. Tu étais parti sans explication, et ce jour-là j'ai sombré. J'ai compris que sans toi je n'existais pas, que sans toi ma vie n'avait aucun sens, car d'une manière ou d'une autre on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre. Pas pour se réconforter l'un l'autre, mais seulement pour se pousser mutuellement à réagir, se battre et avancer. Alors comme pour me prouver que sans toi je n'étais rien, tu es revenu pour que je voie la différence. Et lorsque tu es reparti, quand tu as disparu du Londres sorcier, je me suis effondré, je n'avais plus d'envies, rien ne m'attirait. Mes amis ne savaient que faire de moi. J'étais devenu grossier pour ne pas dire tout à fait invivable. Pour faire court je n'étais plus moi-même. Durant cette période on me comparait souvent à un animal sauvage que l'on aurait mis en cage. J'étais devenu dangereux et seuls mes amis osaient encore m'approcher. Mais ils se sont lassés et leurs visites ont fini par s'espacer. Alors cette fois, c'est moi qui suis parti sans prévenir. Juste pour ne plus être là, pour ne plus attendre. Et pour échapper à mes amis aussi, je l'avoue.

J'ai toujours cru que je souffrais plus que toi mais j'avais tort, je le sais maintenant. Tu n'avais pas pu échapper à un sort inconnu dont les effets étaient atroces et tu ne pensais pas pouvoir guérir. Alors tu t'es éloigné, parce que tu pensais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, que tu ne pouvais pas te permettre d'apparaître aux yeux de tous. Mais tu t'es trompé, il y a toujours un espoir et moi je pouvais t'aider, je pouvais faire en sorte que tu aies ce dont tu avais besoin. Si seulement tu en avais parlé plus tôt... Cela serait certainement parvenu à mes oreilles et j'aurais pu t'aider avant cette journée maudite où tu m'as laissé voir tes faiblesses. Tu sais, celle où je t'ai retrouvé presque mort.

Le temps s'est écoulé mais il m'arrivait toujours de penser à toi. Alors de temps en temps je retournais à cet endroit, qui était un peu le nôtre malgré nous. Tu savais aussi bien que moi que si d'aventure nous devrions nous retrouver ce serait là. Lieu témoin de notre rencontre. Je n'ai jamais aimé faire les boutiques, mais, comme un rituel, tous les ans je venais à la même période et je continuerai certainement d'y aller. Tout cela pour te dire que pour la première fois depuis ton départ, tu étais là. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que j'étais en mesure de faire : je t'ai amené chez moi, je t'ai soigné et j'ai attendu.

Quand j'y réfléchis je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais. Un mot de toi, ou peut-être un sourire, je pense que même un sarcasme de ta part aurait pu me satisfaire mais tu restais là, immobile et inconscient. Hermione passait tous les jours. Elle est médicomage et, n'ayant aucune envie de t'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai tout de suite pensé à elle. Elle fait partie des meilleurs et je savais que, contrairement à d'autres qui continuent de te penser comme ton père malgré le fait que le Magenmagot t'ait officiellement disculpé, elle ne te jugerait pas. Elle n'a parlé de toi à personne, en revanche elle s'est posé des questions, beaucoup de questions. J'ai fini par y répondre, parce que je lui devais bien ça, parce que c'était grâce à elle que ton état s'améliorait jour après jour. Quand tu t'es réveillé, j'ai pris peur. J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles à moi, _Saint-Potty_ , ton meilleur ennemi de toujours, d'avoir vu tes faiblesses. Alors j'ai demandé à Hermione de te placer à Sainte-Mangouste, de te trouver une chambre où tu serais tranquille. Je lui ai fait promettre de s'occuper personnellement de toi.

Voilà, tu sais tout, ou presque. Tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je pensais à toi tout le temps, et pourquoi tu illuminais mes rêves au lieu de les assombrir. Je te le dirai, mais pas dans cette lettre. Si tu veux savoir, si tu veux me voir, ou si tu ressens le besoin de me parler, sache que je serai là toute la dernière semaine d'août et sur le quai le jour de la rentrée.

En espérant avoir de tes nouvelles,

je ne te demande rien, prends ton temps, tu ne me dois rien.

Harry James Potter.

OOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Samedi 25 août 2004**

Cela fait bientôt six mois que j'ai envoyé cette lettre, six mois que j'attends la semaine qui va suivre, la dernière semaine d'août. Moi, Harry Potter, « Sauveur du monde sorcier » ou quel que soit le nom dont on m'affuble, vingt-trois ans depuis peu, je deviens de nouveau insupportable, mes nerfs sont une fois de plus mis à rude épreuve. Il y a bientôt un an de cela, j'ai trouvé Draco. Je n'arrive plus à l'appeler autrement dans ma tête. Voilà donc bientôt un an que je l'ai retrouvé inconscient, amaigri, la chair à vif. Bientôt un an que j'ai choisi de m'occuper de lui, de panser ses blessures et d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Et cela fait bientôt six mois qu'il a ouvert les yeux, bientôt six mois que je l'ai confié à Hermione. Bientôt six mois que je ne l'ai pas revu, bientôt six mois que j'ai envoyé cette fichue lettre et bientôt six mois que j'attends...

Voilà, tu sais tout, moi et mon impatience légendaire. Enfin... pas tant que ça, réflexion faite. Donc comme je le disais, moi et mon impatience attendons un signe de « Monsieur » Draco Malfoy, ancien ennemi de jeunesse, espion de l'Ordre du Phénix et, d'après Minerva, futur professeur de potion. Pour passer le temps je rends régulièrement visite à mes amis, Ron et Hermione principalement puisque je suis le parrain de leurs deux petits monstres, Rose et Hugo, mais aussi à Luna qui est actuellement au Tibet sur la trace des Ronflacks Cornus, ainsi qu'à Ginny et Neville qui sont ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. La guerre. Elle est terminée depuis six ans environ mais comme tu le sais mes cauchemars me réveillent toujours. Mes amis pensent que je devrais me trouver quelqu'un, selon eux on dort mieux quand on sait qu'une personne qui nous aime veille sur nous...

Ils ont peut-être raison, mais je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à moi pour la célébrité ou l'argent. C'est ce que je leur réponds à chaque fois. Ils finissent toujours par comprendre et me laisser tranquille. Jamais totalement cependant, il y en a toujours un pour faire une allusion à un moment ou à un autre, comme l'a fait Luna l'autre jour, je venais tout juste de transplaner devant sa yourte qu'elle m'accueillit d'un :

\- Quand est-ce que tu m'annonces que tu es casé Harry ?

Sérieusement, que répondre à cela ? N'en ayant aucune idée, je me suis contenté d'esquiver la question :

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela Luna ? Tu en as déjà assez de me voir ?

Changement de sujet peu subtil mais ça a marché puisqu'elle m'a gentiment souri en me répondant :

\- Pas du tout Harry, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas assisté à un mariage.

Sacré Luna ! Je l'adore, mais elle ne pense tout de même pas que je vais me marier juste pour lui faire plaisir ? Pitié journal, dis-moi que non ! Je ne pourrais jamais me marier même pour ses beaux yeux. Pourquoi me diras-tu ? Ça je n'en sais rien, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux. Et pour moi, mariage et amour vont ensemble... Ne pouvant décemment pas laisser mon amie sur sa faim de mariage, je la rassurai comme je pus en lui rappelant que Blaise et Pansy sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans et que, par conséquent, il était possible qu'ils se marient bientôt... Ce qui serait logique, n'est-ce-pas ?

Et puis, pour tout te dire, ma vie amoureuse a toujours été désertique. Donc il vaudrait mieux qu'elle compte sur Blaise et Pansy, ces petits serpents chers à nos cœurs qui nous ont bien aidé pendant la guerre. Pour en revenir à mon absence de vie amoureuse il y a eu Cho et Ginny lorsque nous étions encore à Poudlard mais celle que Ron a surnommé la pleureuse n'était pas faire pour moi. D'ailleurs, elle s'est mariée à Michaël Corner. En ce qui concerne Ginny, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle est plus comme ma petite sœur. Ainsi, depuis la fin de la guerre, j'enchaîne les conquêtes d'un soir je ne dors jamais avec elles. La plupart d'entre elles ne se souviennent pas avoir passé la nuit avec moi. Un petit sort d'oubliette et voilà. C'est bien la seule chose que j'ai appris de Lockhart. Mais, pour les quelques-unes auxquelles je pense pouvoir faire confiance, je ne le fais pas.

Enfin, revenons-en à la guerre, cette satanée guerre qui m'empêche une fois de plus de dormir. C'est la raison pour laquelle je te ressors afin d'écrire. Insomnie. La plupart du temps je me contente de lire. Mais quand mes cauchemars deviennent trop difficiles à supporter ou trop nombreux comme ce soir, j'écris. Je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleure occupation. Avant de commencer à écrire, je feuillette toujours les pages précédentes, et aujourd'hui j'ai remarqué, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir auparavant, que les six mois durant lesquels je m'occupais de Draco je n'ai pas écrit, vraiment rien, pas même une seule ligne.

Je pense que mes amis doivent revoir leur hypothèse. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir une personne qui nous aime pour arriver à dormir correctement. Mais sans doute ont-ils raison sur un point : il manque une présence chez moi. Je ne parle pas du petit Teddy qui vient tous les week-ends, non, je parle d'une présence constante, rassurante, qui serait là à mon réveil chaque matin et à mon retour chaque soir. Je n'ai jamais racheté d'animal de compagnie depuis la mort d'Hedwige, peut-être devrais-je.

Sur ce, cher journal, je tombe de fatigue. Je vais essayer de me rendormir. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A Londres, le 2 avril 2008

Cher Malefoy, Draco, mon ange,

Bien sûr, j'accepte. Je ne te laisserais pas t'en aller, petit dragon.

Tu sais, j'ai eu peur quand tu es parti avec ta valise il y a deux jours alors que ton travail n'exigeait de toi aucun déplacement : j'ai cru que tu me quittais. Et aujourd'hui voilà que je reçois une lettre des plus inattendues, une lettre de toi me demandant en mariage. Au départ j'ai pensé à une blague d'un goût douteux. Une blague que Georges aurait pu faire pour me pousser à réagir face à ton départ. Un moyen comme un autre afin de me faire sortir de la léthargie qui m'a pris. Seulement voilà, c'est bien ton écriture, ton sceau, ton vocabulaire. Tout dans cette lettre me crie qu'elle est de toi.

Pendant un instant j'ai douté. Me demandais-tu en mariage pour les bonnes raisons, ou plutôt devrais-je dire pour la bonne raison ? Par amour. Pas pour ma gloire, ma fortune, mes relations ou que sais-je encore. Et je me suis souvenu de tous les moments que l'on a passés tous les deux, de tout ce qu'on a dû affronter côte à côte pour pouvoir être ensemble et j'ai eu honte. Oui. Evidemment, tu as fait ta demande pour la bonne raison.

Tu sais, j'avais prévu de te demander en mariage, le jour de ton anniversaire. A vrai dire, j'ai acheté ta bague. Elle attend sagement au fond de mon tiroir à chaussettes dans son bel écrin. Teddy a tenu à m'accompagner pour la choisir. Je crois qu'il a vraiment envie que tu sois enfin officiellement son … son quoi d'ailleurs ? Existe-t-il un nom pour le mari du parrain ? Pour en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, non je n'ai pas intimidé tous tes prétendants et prétendantes pendant tant d'années pour rien et oui je veux t'épouser. Maintenant que j'ai accepté ta demande, reviens-moi vite que je puisse à nouveau être entre tes bras, écouter les battements de ton cœur, respirer ton odeur jusqu'à être dans cette bulle qui n'appartient qu'à nous. N'oublie jamais que je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

Avec tout mon amour.

Harry James Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Commentaires, questions et remarques de tous poils sont les bienvenus.

Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes lectures avec d'autres auteurs.


End file.
